Trapped!
by ForeverMomoShiro
Summary: This is a repolished version of 'Stuck Together'. No crossovers So please R
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1~

There was nothing worse than being locked in with your crush by your trusted friends, making sure the two of you confess right? That was what Miura Haru, Hana Kurokawa and Chrome Dokuro were discussing after class without their dear friend, Kyoko, knowing. Poor girl~ On the other hand, Gokudera Hayato, Enma Kozato, Yamamoto Takeshi and Ryohei Sasagawa were thinking about the same plan too, without Dame-Tsuna noticing. Poor boy~

They met up after school at Haru's huge terrace to discuss it without arousing the two's suspicion and Tsuna's Vongola Intuition. Haru sulked and said, "Even if we come up with a fool-proof plan, Tsuna's still gonna figure it out. Unless..."

"We make them get stuck somewhere!" Yamamoto completed Haru's sentence.

"But how?" Gokudera asked.

"Simple. We all go to Tsuna's house, feed him a small portion of Bianchi's poison cooking.." Yamamoto said and Gokudera yelled, "Hell no! I won't allow Juudaime to fall ill!" Yamamoto just gave him a disapproving look and that shut him up.

"As I was saying, we feed him a small portion of poison cooking and then he'll pass out. Make sure Bianchi puts sleeping potion in it and make the food look normal. Then while he's out, we get his Hyper Dying Will pills but leave his gloves and run back to my house. Try to act normal. Especially Haru and Gokudera." Yamamoto said.

"Hai!" They both said.

"But why must the food look normal?" Ryohei and Enma asked dumbly.

"You dummies! If it doesn't look normal, Juudaime won't eat it!" Gokudera shrieked.

"What did you call me, tako-heado?!" Ryohei shrieked back.

Enma just nodded.

The two started to growl but Hana said,"Calm down, you two! Like seriously?!"

Chrome was silent the whole time praying for everyone not to screw up. The rest just hoped nothing will interfere with the plans they made.

* * *

At Kyoko's home...

"Ahhhhh~" Kyoko sighed as she collapsed onto the bed. Ot has been a tiring day at school and she was totally drained. She whipped out her phone and started playing some music by SCANDAL. She had this uneasy feeling since she saw her friends mumbling together with Tsuna's friends but just shrugged it off thinking she was just too overly cautious and worried. How wrong is that decision.~:P

She then propped herself up and went to revise some work.

* * *

At Tsuna's house...

"Mom! I'm home!" Tsuna yelled.

"Ah, welcome back Tsu-kun! How was your day?" Nana Sawada, Tsuna's mother asked.

"It was great, just that my friends and Kyoko-chan's friends were talking among themselves without me or Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna replied still unware. "No need to worry, dear. I'm sure they are talking about work or something..." Tsuna's mother replied.

"I hope so..." Tsuna said hopefully and went up to his room, getting a welcome with a kick in his face by Reborn.

"Reborn-san! What was that for?!" Tsuna yelled.

"Get your books out! Time to revise!" Reborn ignored Tsuna and yelled back.

Tsuna had no choice but to listen.

* * *

Back to Yamamoto and co. ...

"Okay. So what's the full plan Yamamoto-kun?" Haru asked eagerly.

"Here we go. Tomorrow after school, we ask Tsuna if we can go over for lunch so we can all tutor him. Only 4 of us go. Enma, Haru, Bianchi and I..-" Once again, Yamamoto got cut off and Gokudera said, "Why can't I go?"

"You, as his right hand man, will tell us out. Okay, Bianchi will give us the poison cooking before we reach Tsuna's house. Then we ask him to try it and say Haru made it during Home Economics." Toshiro said and Gokudera kept quiet.

"Won't he suspect anything?" Enma asked.

"Why didn't I think of that?!" Yamamoto and Gokudera yelled in unison.

"Okay. Haru will cook the food. Then we just add sleeping potion to it. So we'll ask Bianchi for the potion. She'll still come." Yamamoto continued.

"Okay. 2 days. That is our target to get them together." Hana said seriously

Everyone agreed.

~End of Chapter One~


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

"Okay. Ready for action guys?" Ryohei asked.

Gokudera, Haru, Enma, Yamamoto, Chrome and Hana nodded split up. Gokudera, Enma and Yamamoto walked up to Tsuna and told him they were coming over later to eat with him together. He didn't seem to notice and happily agreed.

The girls talked to Kyoko as if nothing happened. Good thing Haru didn't blow their cover.

* * *

~After school~

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto said and Tsuna looked up and saw Yamamoto, Haru and Enma walking towards him. He smiled and said,"Okay. Let's go!" Momo was holding a container of spaghetti.

"Eh? Where's Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked.

"He had something on." Enma innocently said.

While Tsuna had his back turned, Yamamoto gave the signal to start "Operation steal Tsuna's dying will pills!"

They finally reach Tsuna's house. Bianchi volunteered to prepare their food and promised no poison cooking. So Tsuna said yes. Haru handed her container of spaghetti to Bianchi and whispered to her a short summary of their plan and Bianchi agreed. Luckily, Tsuna didn't notice. Phew.

They lured Tsuna into his room and started to tutor him, at the same time, distracting him. In the kitchen, Bianchi quickly slipped out the sleeping potion out of her pocket and poured some into Tsuna's spaghetti. She mixed it well and served it.

Tsuna hungrily gobbled it down and he immediately was out cold. Yamamoto and Enma dragged him onto the bed tucking him in comfortably. They had 1.5 hours to find the pills. Bianchi came up and helped them. The pills were in his side-table. They took it and wrote a note saying:

"Hey Tsuna, what happened? You were out cold all of a sudden! Sleep well boy! ;) Your bffs. "

With that, they ran all the way to Haru's house and saw their other friends waiting for them. Haru squealed and said, "It's a success!" as Enma pulled out the dying will pills from his pocket. Bianchi and Yamamoto were smiling really widely.

They went inside Haru's house and started the part 2 of the plan, lure the couple to a place and get them stuck there. This will surely make them confess to each other.

* * *

"So? What are we going to do now we got his pills? Let's lure them where?" Gokudera curiously asked.

"We'll take a vote. 1, a room with locked windows and cold aircon . They'll snuggle together. 2, a castle made by really powerful illusions. Okay. Who wants choice one?" Yamamoto asked.

Haru, Chrome and Hana raised up their hands. Yamamoto nodded and asked, "Who wants choice two?"

He, Gokudera and Ryohei raised up their hands. "How about you Enma?" Ryohei asked. "Anything~" He answered. They played a round of scissors paper stone and luck was in the girls favour. So, it was set. Lure them into a extremely cold room.

Ryohei shouted, "Hana, we can't let him freeze to death!"

"He won't. Trust me. And no need to shout..." Hana said.

"So? What's the plan now" Gokudera curiously asked.

"Well.. Now I have to hand it over to Hana. She's the best friend of Kyoko after all." Yamamoto said and shrugged his shoulders.

Hana smiled to herself. She stood up and started talking. She said, "Okay. For part 2, we really need an illusionist. But I heard Mukuro is on a vacation on the Mafia Isles. So, Chrome-chan, can you help us?"

"Uhm... Okay... But what am I supposed to do?" Chrome curiously.

"Here's the difficult part. As Tsuna has the Vongola Intuition, it will be impossible to sneak up the illusion on him. So, we have to prepare everything before he comes into the house. Okay. We'll take Gokudera, Haru, Enma, Ryohei ,Chrome and myself. Haru and I will start to lead Kyoko to the house when Enma calls me. You have my number right?" Hana said. Enma nodded.

"Since on Sundays, Tsuna and his mother goes to the market and only Bianchi and Reborn is at home, its perfect for the plan. We tell them the plan, go up to Tsuna's room and switch on the aircorn to 16°C. Next, Chrome will create a illusion of Tsuna's funny looking wool gloves with a '27' on it. When Tsuna comes home, he will try to pick the gloves up but Chrome will shift it towards the room." Hana continued.

"Tsuna will then go into the freezing room and we all will shut the room door from the outside!" Hana completed. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Then Gokudera said, "What if Juudaime doesn't fall for it?"

"It's foolproof Gokudera-kun" Haru replied.

Gokudera thought about it and nodded.

"Now for Kyoko's part of the plan. When Tsuna is finally trapped, Enma will call me and we will lead Kyoko to Tsuna's house. When she goes in, Chrome will create a trail of Tsuna's clothes and lead it towards the cold room. By then, Tsuna would have quietened down. We'll unlock the door quietly before she comes. She will go in and we'll all rush upstairs and lock the door! Bianchi will help in the plan too. You can help at anytime of the plan. There!" Hana triumphantly said out the plan.

Everyone clapped as she bowed.

"But what about Tsuna's mother? She might know what's going on!" Chrome said.

"Don't worry Chrome. I have a pair of cruise tickets for Tsuna's parents to go so they won't know. They have to leave the house by 12pm, 3 hours after they return home. Bianchi, could you please pass it to them? Say it's from Hana.'' Yamamoto said.

Which was really true. Hana won a pair of cruise tickets to Korea. But she was too lazy so Yamamoto helped her. Everyone heaved a sigh.

"The plan starts tomorrow so everyone get some rest tonight. Meeting adjourned. Haha!" Haru joked as everyone laughed.

* * *

~At Tsuna's side~

"Hmm... Am I awake? What just happened?" Tsuna asked himself. (A/N: Poor Tsuna~)

~At Kyoko's side~

"Ah... ah.. achoo!" Kyoko sneezed. "Someone or some people must be talking about me..." She thought.

* * *

~Normal POV~

And that was part 2 of the plan. Now all Haru, Chrome, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hana, Ryohei and Enma needed was to get Tsuna to confess his love for Kyoko in the room.

Can they make the two get together? Or will they fail miserably and both Tsuna and Kyoko losing their trust in them for life

~End of Chapter Two~

Find out in the next chapter! Kufufufufufu~


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

~Normal POV~

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Everyone said to each other. Gokudera, Ryohei, Enma, Haru, Hana, Yamamoto and Chrome got ready for the plan to take place. Hana debriefed everyone in 10 minutes and they set out.

As quick as lightning, Enma, Gokudera, Ryohei and Chrome were at Tsuna's place in no time flat. They rang the doorbell and Bianchi opened it. They nodded at each other and started the plan.

Gokudera ran up to Tsuna's room and switched on the aircon to 16°C. Chrome and Bianchi started on the illusion. Ryohei and Gokudera hid in the storeroom to ambush and slam the door shut and lock it from the outside. Tsuna's parents had already packed and would drop their son off at home and zoom off, parking their car and the nearest carpark.

Suddenly, a 'ker-chunk' sound was heard and everyone rushed into their positions. They all yelled a 'Hi!' at Tsuna which scared him. He had already forgotten about his dying will pills and the fainting incident. He went up the stairs and found his woollen mittens on the floor, not knowing it was an illusion.

He moved closer but the mittens moved towards the room. Finally, it disappeared under the door. Enma and Ryohei got ready. He opened it and was about to touch the mittens when Ryohei and Enma jumped out, shoved Tsuna into the room and locked it from outside!

Tsuna as usual in his panicked mode, started banging the door but everyone had gathered downstairs and were giving each other the thumbs up sign. Enma whipped out her handphone. After a few dial tones, Hana picked up.

"Okay! Start bringing Kyoko now! Tsuna's part of the plan is done successfully!'' Enma said.

"Hai! Wakatta!" Hana replied, and hung up.

* * *

~At Hana's side~

Haru and Hana were already at Kyoko's house. Hana went in while Haru stayed outside. Kyoko's mother opened the door for her. After greeting Kyoko's parents, Hana made a beeline to Kyoko's room. She made Kyoko wear a black halter top which unexpectedly exposed most of her back and a light-pink coloured mini skirt.

Kyoko complained a lot about the outfit but was still dragged out of the house wearing it.

She asked, "Where are we going?"

"To Tsuna's house." Hana replied cooly.

"I can't wear this!" Kyoko started complaining again.

"Don't be such a nag. C'mon!" Haru said.

They reached Tsuna's house and went inside to see everyone except Tsuna watching TV grinning widely even though the show wasn't funny at all. Everyone had taken their positions- Yamamoto and Gokudera in the store room. A switchover. Ryohei, Chrome, Bianchi and Enma in front of the TV.

She slowly went up to find a trail of Tsuna's clothes and it led right to his room! Not knowing it was an illusion, like Tsuna, she picked them up but it was surprisingly light and opened the door quietly. A whoosh of cold air whooshed over her as she went in.

In a split second, Yamamoto and Gokudera jumped out of the closet and slammed the door behind her. She screamed in fright. The clothes in her hand faded and realised it was a illusion. She heard people slapping hands in a high-five and soft laughs. She tip-toed in and saw a small lump on the bed.

"Is that Tsuna-kun?" She thought to herself. She walked over and pulled the blanket down, finding a shivering Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun?!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked weakly.

Kyoko immediately went the cupboard and took out all the jackets she could find. She covered Tsuna with them and put him back to bed. She suddenly felt the coldness and shivered.

"How could Hana and my friends do this?" Kyoko asked herself.

She sat on Tsuna's bed curled up in a ball and shivering. After some time, she fell asleep.

* * *

~After a few moments..~

Tsuna woke up to find Kyoko shivering and out cold. He felt a little guilty to see his crush shivering.

"What were they planning in the first place?" Tsuna asked himself.

He got up and tried to wake Kyoko up. She opened her eyes to see her crush's face just inches away from hers. Chocolate brown eyes met Hazel brown eyes and both blushed red.

They both tried to speak but Kyoko asked Tsuna to say what he wanted to say.

He said, "Gomenasai, Kyoko-chan, I didn't know this would happen..."

Kyoko replied, "It's okay Tsuna-kun." She didn't have enough courage to confess, and neither does Tsuna.

Kyoko gave a small shiver and curled up in a ball. She just noticed that Tsuna was wearing a blue and white shirt with a hoodie together with long pants. Yet, he was still cold. Tsuna scooted closer and wrapped the blanket and jackets around her. She smiled at the ground and blushed. They sat next to each other pushing the blankets and jackets back and forth.

Finally, they settled on sharing it. They wrapped themselves in the blanket and jackets and soon fell asleep with Kyoko's head on Tsuna's shoulder. Two love birds, forever bonded by love...

* * *

~Two hours later..~

"Awrrrr!" Tsuna yawned. He looked at his watch and it read "2:15pm" He wanted to stand up but Kyoko's head was peacefully laid on his shoulder. Tsuna smiled and gently kissed her forehead.

She woke up and looked straight into Tsuna's eyes. They blushed and looked away. She stood up, enduring the cold, and walked over to the window. She saw no one there. The only thing to do now is to confess to save themselves. She sighed.

"Ano... Kyoko-chan... Can I tell you something?" Tsuna softly and timidly asked. He never noticed her perfectly modeled body.

Kyoko turned around and her long brown hair flipped as she turned. "Y-yes?" She said.

She dived into the pile of blanket and jackets, almost hitting Tsuna.

"I love you." Tsuna said. It just came out like that. No flaws or anything. Just three perfect words. He covered his mouth as soon as those words were out.

Kyoko blushed as she replied softly, "I love you too, Tsuna-kun.."

Tsuna was shocked. He didn't expect to know that his crush liked him. Same for Kyoko. They just stared into each other's eyes. Unknowingly leaning forward. Their foreheads touched as their lips met. They were in their own world. Drunk with love. They separate and blushed again. Kyoko didn't know Tsuna looked so cute when he was blushing.

Tsuna smiled and with puppy-dog eyes,shyly asked, "C-can you be m-my girlfriend?"

Kyoko blushed deeper and nodded.

They were let out one hour later and everyone was ooh-ing and ahh-ing. Haru winked at everyone. They all winked in return signalling the success of the plan.

~Kyoko and Tsuna, forever together a perfect couple.~

~Finish:3~


End file.
